


Roommates With Wings

by emikouhai



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF
Genre: M/M, SuperMega - Freeform, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikouhai/pseuds/emikouhai
Summary: Ryan and Matt have been friends- and now boyfriends- for quite some time, but some things haven't been revealed until now.
why does it sound like a cliché teen romance novel wtf the fuck





	1. Chapter 1

Matt sat on his bed, his knees curled up to his chest with his arms around them. He sighed deeply, trying to come up with an idea how he was going to tell Ryan. ‘We’ve known each other for so long but what if he doesn’t understand? What if he calls me a freak and kicks me out? What if he refuses to look at me ever again?’. Thoughts races around in his head, always coming to worst-case scenario. Tears began forming in his eyes, and soon after they began falling from his cheeks to his knees. He buried his head in his arms and began sobbing, hopefully quiet enough so Ryan wouldn’t hear him, prayed that Ryan didn’t hear him. His prayers were ignored, however, as he heard a faint knock from his door. Matt looked up but didn’t reply. Tears were still falling as he tried to wipe them away. No matter how much he tried, they kept falling and eventually he gave up. Ryan knocked again, a bit harder this time. Matt’s breathing picked up.  
“Matt? You okay in there?” Ryan asked, voice slightly muffled from behind the door. Matt began to cry silently.  
“I-I’m fine, don’t w-worry.” Matt’s voice was shaky, his limbs shaking every time he inhaled. Matt heard him sigh in reply.  
“You don’t sound to sure of yourself there, Matt. Your voice is shaking.”  
“I said I’m fine Ryan! You can go now!” Matt snapped at him, immediately regretting it. Matt thought Ryan was going to yell back and storm away, but instead he slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. Matt buried his face in his knees, wanting to avoid eye contact with him. The bed dipped to the right of him as Ryan sat down. He sat facing Matt and put his hands on Matt’s arms, waiting for him to look up. That time did come after a while, though. Matt eventually gave up trying to avoid Ryan’s gaze. He slowly looked up at Ryan, tears still freely falling down his face. His breathing was still shaky. Ryan just rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.  
“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Matt nodded and Ryan smiled softly. It took Matt a while to find the words he wanted to say without sounding stupid.  
“I, uh, I’ve wanted to tell you something for a while but had no idea how… S-So it might be better if I just show you.” Confusion filled Ryan’s face as Matt shifted so his back was facing Ryan. He took of his sweatshirt- Ryan’s, actually- and Ryan saw what he was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im very sorry that the chapters are so short,,

On Matt’s back, were tawny colored wings folded on his back. Ryan gasped softly and saw Matt flinch as if expecting something.  
“Is this what you were talking about?” Matt nodded. “Can I… touch them..?” Matt wasn’t expecting that. Still, though, he moved so his back was closer to Ryan. Ryan slowly moved his hand up to touch them, as if his hand would go right through them. They didn’t, however, and they felt soft to the touch. He moved his hand down the wing, Matt gasping slightly and it felt nice. “May I ask why you were so scared to tell me?” Ryan asked.  
“I was afraid you would hate me or something. Like you would punch me and leave me forever.” Matt began to choke up again.  
“Turn around and face me, Matt,” He did as told and Ryan pulled him into a hug. “I would never do that to you, okay? I care about so much.” Matt relaxed a small bit and tears formed in his eyes once more. “You don’t have to be afraid. Especially of me, because if I made you scared ever, I would never forgive myself.” That warmed Matt’s heart and tears began falling onto Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan chuckled and hugged Matt a bit harder as Matt shook with the force of his sobs. Ryan heard a faint ‘thank you, so much’ from Matt, and Ryan smiled wider as tears began forming in his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Matt lifted his head up from Ryan’s shoulder. Matt nodded a ‘thank you’ to him as he was putting the sweatshirt back on but Ryan stopped him.  
“Does it hurt when they’re pressed against your back like that?”  
“Yeah, kind of. I’m used to it now,” Matt looked at him. “Why do you ask?” Ryan looked away from him for a few seconds before turning back.  
“You can, uh, keep them out if it makes you more comfortable, if you want.” Matt looked thankful.  
“Thank you, it really isn’t comfortable tucking them in for so long, believe me.” Matt gave a nervous chuckle, but he still smiled gratefully.  
“Quick question. Can you actually fly with them?” Ryan felt awkward for asking this. Matt nodded again. “Would you ever be willing to show me- not that you have to or anything!” Ryan blushed as he said that last part. Matt was shocked at this request but eventually replied.  
“I mean, maybe? If we could find a place secluded enough. Plus, I haven’t flown in a while so it may take a bit to do it ‘properly.” Ryan’s face lit up.  
“I believe that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'm so sorry these are so short!! i'm trying my best for all, uh, -6 of you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson btw (which is very good and i recommend it!!11!!!!)
> 
> i apologize for this as well whoops


End file.
